Paranoide
by l -KAT77- l
Summary: Mi propia paranoia me dictó que escribir, para ser precisos... A veces ciertos problemas que surgen mentalmente, y una alucinación, o ilusión, puede hacernos enloquecer a algunos... Y no encontramos manera de disculparnos. - Neko.. Usagi.. Gomen nee...


_18-8-13._

_ 9: 45 Pm._

_Este fic ... Bueno... Esta vez, preferí solo dejarlo como "Paranoide" ... Supongo que últimamente, he estado con un comportamiento que ciertamente, ni siquiera yo comprendo. Es por eso que decidí expresar tan solo un poco de lo que sentí, y de paso, describir, indirectamente, aquellas cosas que quizás no he contado, por diversas razones, Neko, Usagi.. A modo de disculpa, realmente lo lamento..._

* * *

Otra vez salió de la casa, en la noche…

Personalmente, odia salir de ahí, pero…

– Por la noche, todo es más calmo, y de un momento a otro, es como si fuera el guardián del cementerio, otra vez, me siento de alguna manera acompañado, aunque sé que no es cierto.

Siempre se había considerado lo suficientemente fuerte, pero también idiota..

– Después de todo, es porque lo soy. Pero ahora no puedo evitar considerarme el mayor idiota del mundo, un idiota tal, que siento que jamás debí nacer. Tal vez, solo soy un error más.

Será un error de programación, ¿No es así?...

– Deja de cuestionarme, tú… Maldita luna… Deja de observarme, deja de seguirme… ¡Quiero que te vayas de una puta vez de mi vista! – Vociferó a todo pulmón, pareciera que, siguiendo así, acabaría desgarrando su garganta, y sus propias cuerdas vocales, las cuales ardían.

Involuntariamente, sin siquiera darse cuenta, golpeó bruscamente un pequeño banco, y se sentó en el suelo.

– Maldito, maldito, maldito… No… ¡Yo no soy así! – Contempló la luna, que siempre adoraba, pero, que sentía que al mismo tiempo, era su total adversario, su peor enemigo. Suspiró, y suspiró… Tranquilizándose de su 'ligero' ataque depresivo – Necesito volver con Mello… No puedo dejarlo, no quiero dejarlo… Necesito volver a la casa…

Se levantó, con la mirada perdida, y caminó por medio del frío y solitario asfalto. Cabizbajo, y apenado.

– ¿Piensas volver?, te ignorará… – Escuchó esa molesta voz, que no tenía cuerpo material.

– Él no me ignoraría, él me dijo que no lo haría… – Respondió con cierta indignación.

– ¿Y eso qué?, cualquiera puede aburrirse de ti, Matt…

– Pero… No, ese no es el caso, él me prometió que…

– ¿¡Y qué importa que te lo haya prometido aquella vez!?, seguramente, él te quiera lejos ahora mismo..

– ¡Pero él no es así!, ¡Ya cállate!

– Pero… Tú tampoco eras así, ¿No es así?

Matt quedó inmóvil, con la mirada perdida. De alguna manera, eso era cierto.

Hizo rechinar sus dientes con rabia, gruñó.

– ¡No me importa!, ¡No me importa eso!, que importa lo que me haya sucedido a mí, ¡Me importa él!, no sé qué hacer al respecto, yo… Lo he dado todo por él…

– No. Lo único que puedes dar tú, es lástima, Matt.

Sus pupilas se dilataron repentinamente, y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos. Se odiaba profundamente. No sabía que decir, no sabía cómo actuar. Pero seguidamente, en su distracción, tomó en cuenta que no podía moverse.

– Déjame ir… ¿Tú me estás controlando?, ¿¡No es cierto!? – Dijo él, mientras inconscientemente soltaba millones de lágrimas, con coraje.

– ¿Y qué si es así?... No podrías dañarme. No puedes moverte, ni sabes dónde estoy. ¡No puedes contra mí! – Escuchó esa lúgubre voz apagarse.

– ¡Yo sí sé dónde estás!, ¡Estás en mi jodida cabeza!, ¿Verdad?, ¿¡Verdad!?, ¡Dime que no es así, imbécil! – Dijo finalmente, con cólera.

Se impulsó así mismo, intentando moverse. Cuando recuperó su movilidad, corrió tan rápido como pudo, aterrado.

Como si corriendo, llegaría al final de un extraño pasadizo, en el cuál solucionaría alguno de sus tantos problemas y dolores que tanto reprimió.

– ¡No quiero seguir con esto! – Gritó, desquiciadamente.

Mello siempre le observaba, creyendo que se trataba de estupidez momentánea, cada vez que, sin alguna razón, golpeaba algo, decía alguna incoherencia, se quedaba observando la nada, o comenzaba a reír.

Incluso, Matt llegó a pensar que, no era la mejor opción llegar a la casa así como si nada. Pero, podría irse, y volver después, cuando todo esté en paz, y, con sosiego, fingir que nada sucedió. Pero le aterraba pensar el simple hecho de volver, y que su amigo le rechazara por los últimos acontecimientos.

Intentaba hacerlo feliz, casi en vano.

Siempre seguía lo que él decía, fielmente, a veces lo olvidaba, y se repetía mentalmente que tan idiota era como para olvidar una promesa, una regla, olvidar como cumplir los deseos de su amigo, haciéndolo todo al revés, le hacía sacar lo peor de sí.

Cuando se encontraba solo, se dañaba de cualquier manera que le fuera posible.

Por su parte, Mihael sabía perfectamente que desde que conoció a Matt, logró que cambiara, y que fuera más alegre, sabía también, que era su mejor amigo, su único amigo, y que fue por él, que dejó de dañarse tan violentamente como solía hacerlo. Pero, Mello no sabía, que él mismo era la causa de los cambios repentinos en Matt.

No es que fuera un problema…

…No…

Matt temía perderlo, temía pensar que algún día podría estar solo otra vez. Era por ello que intentaba hacer feliz a su amigo cueste lo que cueste, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía ansiedad y depresión, oía voces que le acompañaban en todo momento, en su conciencia, y las mismas voces fueron quien lo destruyeron por completo. Desesperándolo lentamente.

Quería que estuviera perfecto, y tuviera un perfecto futuro, y destino. Por eso se maldecía así mismo, por irrumpir en su vida, aunque intentara hacerlo feliz, sentía que con él solo sería infeliz.

Sentía que si se atrevía a volver luego de ser tan descarado como para cuestionarle erróneamente e irse, Mello le odiaría por el resto de su vida.

– Me odiaría a mí mismo si me odiaras…

Él tenía por claro, que solo era una persona, y que tarde o temprano, acabaría solo, abandonado, como antes lo era. Se había acostumbrado a sufrir en silencio, y resignarse a perder. Cuando le conoció, se volvió ciertamente más positivo de lo que era, pero, fue esa misma confianza la que lo traicionó. Haciéndole pensar que él era lo único que tenía en su vida, y así era. Pero ahora, su máximo terror, era perderlo. Sentiría que definitivamente, no tendría más vida sin él.

– Aceptaría que me odiaras, si sé que al menos así, tú serás feliz…

Su visión era como un terrible caleidoscopio, tantas formas distintas, tanta incoherencia a su alrededor, con temor a hacer un prejuicio, sabiendo que en la vida que desgraciadamente le tocó, cualquier palabra podía hacerle llevar la soga al cuello, y acabar con él de una vez por todas.

Mentalmente, enfermaba.

Odio profundo hacía sí mismo.

Continuó corriendo, hasta que por fin, llegó frente a esa puerta que tan bien conocía. Golpeó varias veces.

– Pasa… – Se escuchó una ronca y enfurecida voz.

Ingresó con la vista baja, observando el suelo.

– Mello… Yo… Lo lamento, lo que…

– Cierra la boca, Matt… ¿A dónde diablos te habías ido?, creí que te irías de aquí…

– Sí, pero…

– Mira, Matt… – Lo observó con frialdad – No me interesa lo que vayas a decir, idiota… ¿Sabes qué?, si quieres irte, pues vete al infierno… – Dijo sin siquiera mirarle la cara.

No…

No…

No…

¡NO!

Eso.. Había salido terriblemente mal. ¿Por qué se comportó así de repente?

– Lo lamento… – Susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Corrió precipitadamente al cuarto de baño, y cerró la puerta.

– Dulces sueños, imbécil… – Escuchó decir, sin saber quién era exactamente.

Observó la blanca pared, hecha de baldosas blancas, brillosas.

Eso era todo.

Si no lo quería en su vida, entonces…

… No tenía vida.

Dio un fuerte puñetazo al vidrio, viendo figuras, oyendo voces…

– ¡Hazlo!, ¡Hazlo!, ¡Hazlo!

Tomó firmemente un trozo del vidrio destruido, y lo enterró en su brazo.

– Aquí acaba todo..

Partió su brazo por la mitad, con dolor, en un intento vano de olvidar esa aguda sensación, comenzó a golpear frenéticamente su cabeza contra las secas baldosas, tiñéndolas rápidamente de rojo. Enloquecido.

Observó una vez más la pared.

Solo quería disculparse una vez más antes de que la terrible hemorragia acabara con lo poco que quedaba de su vida.

…

Una vez amaneció, el rubio ingresó exhausto por la puerta, con un abrigo negro. Se veía cansado y angustiado.

– Maldita sea, Matty… Donde te has metido ahora… – Observó con cautela un poco de desorden en el lugar. Matt estuvo ahí sin lugar a dudas.

Fue apresuradamente, buscando en la habitación.

Fue al baño, procurando que esté ahí, necesitaba saber que le sucedía, y porque en la noche se había ido. Sobre todo, con quién hablaba. Quería ayudarle, para saber que le sucedía, y las razones.

Al ingresar al baño, quedó con los ojos en blanco.

– "Lo… Lamento…" – Leyó con lentitud, la pared escrita con sangre.

¿Por qué hizo eso?, ¿Qué le impulsó de pronto a hacer semejante cosa?

¿Qué lamentaba tanto?

– Pero… Por qué…

…

Amanecería una vez más, solo. Y así permanecería, seguramente… No lo sabía...

* * *

_19-08-13. _

_12: 00 Am. _

_Fui algo, paranoica... Quizás... Y por intentar sanar cada herida que surgía en mí, a petición de ustedes, inconscientemente me dañé más, y eso por lo visto les molestó, ¿No es así?... Es otro motivo para disculparme, por idiota, y negligente... _

_Espero que... Lean esto en algún momento..._


End file.
